Three Times Robin Kissed Regina (And The One Time He Didn't)
by BadWolfRising
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory. Robin does some kissing and sometimes Regina kisses him back. OutlawQueen.
1. Chapter 1

Three Times Robin Kissed Regina (And The One Time He Didn't)

Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine; they belong to Adam, Eddy, and ABC.**

Chapter One

_I don't know you__  
><em>_But I want you. _

_-_Falling Slowly, Glen Hansard

_That damn thief_, Regina stormed, _that rogue that smelled of wood, and smoke, and pine and all things peasant. _She sniffed the air in disgust and walked off, ignoring the discomfort from the rather deep scratch on her arm.

"_A simple thank you would suffice_." He had gently chided her when she had brusquely dismissed his offer of help aside. She could almost hear the unspoken and gently sarcastic _Your Majesty _at the end of his statement.

She huffed. So rude. Really, was she going to _have _to put up with his insolence? And there was Snow gushing like a school girl, "_He's kind of cute_."

Cute. Pah. How ridiculous. And how absurd of Snow to think that Regina would even give that peasant…that thief…a second glance. Sometimes Regina thought that maybe, just maybe, in all of her adventures Snow must have gotten too many knocks on the head.

Almost despite herself, though, Regina looked over her shoulder at Robin, walking with his son. Even though Regina was determined to hate the thief, she was startled by the sharp jab of something almost like…_love_…when she looked at Roland's dark brown eyes and dimple. "Lift me up, Papa!" she heard him say, and the ache in her heart became almost like a stabbing pain.

_Henry…oh, gods, how she missed him. _And she looked at Roland looking up at his father in a trusting, sweet child's love and _oh god oh god oh god how she missed Henry_. And the stabbing pain became the world's sharpest blade, twisting the flesh of her soul.

She instinctively put her hand towards her heart as if to take it out again….

"No, Regina," Snow laid a gentle hand on Regina's black sleeve, knowing what the Queen wanted to do.

"Dammit, Snow," Regina tried to speak harshly but it came out more as a croak, "why the hell do you keep interfering?"

Snow stared at Regina steadily. "Because," she said quietly, "I care."

"Oh, don't be such a goody-goody!" Regina snapped, "I've tried to kill you more times than I can count and you're telling me you _care _about me?! Next thing I know you'll be asking me to be godmother for your next child!" She snorted in disbelief and disgust.

Snow laughed, not disturbed one whit by Regina's crabbiness. "No offense, Regina, but I strongly doubt that." Regina's lips quirked in a half smile, respecting the woman's honesty. And Snow saw that. "Regina, you and I….we have quite the past," she began slowly, "and while we may never become close friends, I would like to at least try to move past the point of trying to kill one another. For the kingdom's sake. For our family's sake. For Henry's sake."

Regina looked at Snow, lips pursed. "I think we can do that."

"Good." Snow responded. "Now could you stop trying to rip out your heart and take a look at that handsome thief?"

"Snow White, you have no business looking. You're a married woman." Regina barked, to cover up her unease with the topic.

"I may be married but I'm not dead!" Snow responded tartly. "And I've spotted him looking at you."

Regina wasn't sure how she felt about that.

It was almost safer if she didn't think about feeling anything at all.

Because feelings always brought pain. And, gods be damned, Regina had had enough pain to last her a million lifetimes.

_Oh, Henry._

_Regina had to pause to catch her breath. She didn't want to admit it but the second encounter with the winged simian had startled her. And when she had seen the…thing…head in Roland's direction…she couldn't let that child be hurt. Not because of her._

_She had done many unconscionable things in her life. Things that she desperately wished she could take back. But if she could not erase the slate and start anew, she could at least try to make amends…. and no innocent child deserved to suffer all because he happened to be in the wrong place. _

_She had handed Roland his new " toy" with commendable aplomb - but she was rattled. And hoped that no one had seen the tremble in her hands as she had handed the child the stuffed animal. She could still feel the shaking down to the marrow of her bones._

_To regain her equilibrium, she quickly headed off into the solitude of the woods, to pull the tattered threads of her dignity together, to put on the emotional armor of the Queen before anyone saw the crack in her composure. _

She felt him even before she heard the crackle of the leaves beneath his feet. _Can't he just leave me the hell alone_? She rolled her eyes before she turned around.

"What do you want?" she snapped

"Well, hello to you too, milady." Robin's blue eyes twinkled at her. He was clearly not phased one bit by her rudeness. "I wanted to thank you for your kindness to Roland. He's delighted with his new toy."

Regina was speechless for a long moment.

"Well, I'm glad he enjoys…that thing…" she said awkwardly. "I may be many things but your son is innocent in all this." She trailed off awkwardly, gesturing her hand as if to dismiss her actions as insignificant.

Robin looked at her closely. "Are you quite all-right, milady?"

"Yes!" Regina snapped, repairing the crack in her armor as quickly as she could.

"You know, I rather doubt that." Robin's eyes had lost their twinkle. "But far be it from me, a simple thief, to contradict your Majesty."

That damn twinkle was back again.

Regina huffed, the wind having been nicely taken out of her sails. Finally, she attempted to be gracious, "I am fine." She barked. "Now go back to your raggle taggle band of "Merry" men and leave me the hell alone."

"As you wish," Robin started to walk away.

Regina slumped against a tree, closing her eyes in relief.

"But before I do…" his voice was soft, rich…like molten gold, the winds in spring, when everything was fresh and new and promising…"let me leave you with one thing, milady."

His mouth closed over hers, caressing her lips softly, gently at first and then more firmly.

Her eyes still closed, Regina found herself reaching for the nape of Robin's neck, pulling him into her. And the air smelled of cinnamon, and apples, smoke and pine and all things good in this world. And for that moment, the darkness could not touch Regina.

_To hell with the damn darkness._

And just as her tongue had unsurely darted out to deepen the kiss, Robin stepped back.

Her eyes opened, filled with confusion, uncertainty...

"You saved my boy's life." Robin said quietly, his voice only shaking a little. "I'll not forget that."

He looked at her once more to ensure that she was all-right and then walked off, leaving Regina, flustered, infuriated, confused and not just a little aroused.

_That damn thief. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine; they belong to Adam and Eddy and ABC. I just play with them because, hey, it's fun. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the funky post before. Not sure what happened with the formatting. Grrr.**

**Well, anyways, here you go. The REAL chapter two. Story rating goes up here, to be safe.**

Chapter Two

_I could not love you any better_

_I love you just the way you are_

_-_Billy Joel

Regina hurried out to the woods, her heart in her mouth, metaphorically speaking since apparently the Dark One was taking her real one. It may not have beat in her chest but she could still feel a thrill of fear surging through her body, the terror of not knowing what Zelena was planning to do with something that, not too long ago, she could have given a rat's ass if it had been crushed or not. But Robin…

Robin had changed things.

He had changed _everything._

Running through the forest, her steps unsure, Regina found herself stumbling over a tree root and pitched on her face.

_Tree: 1, Regina: O. It seems that even nature doesn't quite forgive me for the things I have done. _Regina got to her feet slowly, ignoring the small trickle of blood flowing from her lip and forehead. _And, really, should anyone? Who in their right mind __**would **__forgive someone like her. She was a villain after all._

And villains don't get happy endings.

She staggered onward, ignoring the bruises on her knee. She had to get there, had to get there… her heart was gone, she could already sense that…but, my god, if anyone had been hurt. Regina ran faster, ignoring the pain in her knees. _Dammit, _she told herself,_for a Queen, you sure aren't putting on a regal performance in the 100 yard dash department_.

She staggered into the Merry Mens' camp, relieved to see no one obliterated by fireballs or eaten by winged simian creatures. But she noted Robin releasing Roland from an unusually tight embrace. Did someone threaten the child?

Her throat closed, her hands clutching at her coat. And as if sensing her presence, Robin looked up.

A look of concern flashed quickly across his rugged features to be followed quickly by sorrow and regret. Regina knew even before Robin opened his mouth what had happened. Resignedly, she braced herself.

"**I'm sorry**," Robin came over to her, his keen eyes noting the cut on her temple and around her mouth, "**it's gone.**"

Regina had known this would be the case but she still couldn't help the feeling of fear that ran through her body. _What did Zelena want with her heart? Why wasn't she dead yet?_

Robin stepped closer to her, raising a gentle finger to her head. "You're injured." He said softly.

Regina brushed it off, "It's minor…it, it doesn't matter. **Was anyone hurt**?"

"**Luckily**," Robin glanced at Roland, now eating happily with Friar Tuck, "**no.**" He turned back to her, a deep look of apology in his eyes. "**Again, I must apologize. You trusted me and I let you down**."

Regina hastened to reassure the distressed thief, trying to ignore the lump of fear weighing heavily in the place where her heart used to be. "**No, you didn't**," she said softly, trying to infuse her words with as much as sincerity as she could give them without her heart, "**NOTHING is worth the loss of a child**."

Robin looked into her eyes and seemed to be content with what he saw there.

"**But now we have a problem**…." Regina said… "**why am I still alive?"**

Robin was a little perplexed until she explained that while she was glad to be alive, the fact that she was not dead yet seemed to indicate that Zelena had something much worse in mind than mere murder. "Milady," he said softly, "Zelena strikes me as the type to exploit any weakness that she can find. Right now, your injuries need tending…"

She interrupted shortly, her armor back in place. "They're just scratches. I'm not going to die from a few scrapes. I'm perfectly fine."

He smiled wryly, "I remember hearing that once before, if I remember correctly. And, as I also recall, I didn't believe you before either."

Regina flushed faintly and changed the subject hastily. "Yes, well… thank you for watching over my heart. It meant…well, it meant a good deal to me."

"And I promptly lost it. I am not deserving of your faith in me." He looked at her seriously. "Regina, I'm quite serious. I was no help to you."

"No," she smiled slightly, "you _were._"

_You just don't know it yet._

"**Sooner or later, your heart will find its way to happiness….I know you and you feel things deeply with or without it. You feel things with your whole soul. Don't let anything hold you back."**

Again, Regina found herself heading towards the woods. She couldn't stop thinking about what Snow had told her, the younger woman somehow sensing that Regina had needed a push. While Regina couldn't feel the physical pounding of her heart, the anxiety inside of her was tying her stomach into knots.

_Had she completely misread the man? Was she going into a situation where he would laugh at her? _She almost turned back, the fear of potential rejection swamping her. _It's weird how much you can _actually _feel without a heart inside your body_, Regina reflected. _I thought removing the damn thing would protect me. I think not._

She stepped into the light of the campfire, her gaze fixed on the figure kneeling besides it. Her foot hit a stick, making a loud snapping noise. _Well bloody done, Regina, _she rolled her eyes, _clearly you are not any good at being stealthy_.

Robin looked up at her, a strange light in his eyes. He poked the fire quickly and came over to her. Looking up at him, she saw sincere contrition in his eyes – _had he continued to blame himself for losing her heart even though he was, in no way, responsible for that?_

"**Milady, I'm sorry, your heart was lost to Zelena on my watch but I promise you, I WILL get it back." **The tone of his voice was sincere; it was not just a verbal assurance, it was a commitment, a promise to her that he _would _get it back. But he spoke quickly, perhaps fearing that she was here to castigate him.

_Had she not told him that she didn't blame him? What did she have to do to get him to believe her?_

And then she remembered something someone told her a long time ago….that it wasn't always sufficient to tell people something, sometimes you had to SHOW them. How could she show him that not only did she not blame him, but that entrusting him with her heart meant something more than just giving him some random keepsake to guard?

The ice that surrounded Regina's spirit cracked and began to melt ~ but not from the heat of the campfire.

A very different blaze was burning.

She strode forward, grasped Robin's collar and pressed her lips to his before she lost her courage. His mouth was just as soft, solid, and firm as she had remembered. She stayed there for several minutes, caressing, stroking his lips with hers…the ember that had been fanned in her some time ago after the monkey attacks blazing to a fierce flame. She touched the back of his neck, his hair was so soft…._oh, god…._she could hear him moan softly…he tasted like smoke and apples.

She could really get used to the taste of smoke and apples.

Then she released him and stepped back, a look of uncertainty on her face. Robin scanned her face again, in that searching manner of his. And she could see a blaze in his blue eyes…but maybe that was the campfire and she was just seeing things. _Oh my god, what I have I just done…he's going to think I'm absolutely ridiculous…a Queen kissing a thief….what the hell was I thinking? _She started to move backwards.

And then he strode forward and took her into his arms, his mouth clamping down on hers. This time, his tongue parted her lips and caressed her tongue, exploring the inside of her mouth. The tongues tangled together, in a battle to see who would surrender first. Regina clutched him to her, feeling the hardness of his body against her.

His hand touched her breast, sending chills through her body. His other arm reached around her, pulling her close so that she could actually _feel _the physical effect she had on him. His cock was hard against her belly. _Oh gods… _the fire inside her began to consume her as she felt him rock his hips against hers, his erection hard, firm and his mouth devouring hers. His hand continued to massage her breast, her nipples hardening.

She moaned, and he moaned, and they both moaned…both wanting to keep fanning the flames until the fire consumed them both_. _

_oh god, regina, oh gods…don't stop..._

_If this be death, then let me die..._

_oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh GOD…._

And the ice inside her continued to melt…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **You know the drill. The characters ain't mine. Dialogue from the show is in bold. Definitely an M chapter.**

Chapter Three

_But of all the strange, strange creatures__  
><em>_In the air, at sea, on land,__  
><em>_Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl,__  
><em>_I love you, you understand..._

-Murray Gold

The air was soft and light and sweet.

Something Regina had never felt before; an atmosphere free of cynicism and loathing.

She felt _wanted_.

She felt _loved_.

Not since Daniel had she felt this way… and over a rapscallion of a thief too. She smiled to herself as she entered the foyer to Charming and Snow's apartment.

A gentle hand snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him.

While her heart was still gone, Regina felt a surge of warmth through her body. Attraction? Yes. Admiration? Yes. Arousal?_Most definitely. _The blaze that Regina thought would die down after their first kiss in the woods had just been stoked. She found that she could not keep her hands or her lips off the charming thief.

And his mouth touched hers. Softly. Like the gentle wind on a late autumn day with the dying of the summer light. Like the feel of milkweed touching her face when she ran through the fields as a child, heedless of Cora's sharp cries to stop acting like a peasant. The smoke and apples scent had faded somewhat to the smell of fresh fields after a spring rain, pungent with the fragrance of new beginnings and second chances.

She responded to his kiss eagerly.

Then pulled away and looked at him, touching the grooves in his weather-beaten face, touching the smile lines by his lips. Even without her heart, she felt something she hadn't felt _even since _Daniel. She wasn't sure she understood it exactly but, while the love between her and Daniel was strong and passionate and tender…this felt…_different_….this felt like coming home at last. She waited for the bittersweet pang to hit her - as it often did when she remembered Daniel - but it didn't come.

The pain wasn't there anymore. Just the gentle touch of sweet memories…. the last summer of her youth before the darkness had overtaken her heart. For the first time, it didn't hurt.

Regina looked at him with a look of almost incredulity on her face…. how could he care for her the way he claimed? How could_anyone _care for her after the things she had done? After the lives she had taken? _What did he see in her? _Was he after something? (Well, besides the obvious….she thought cynically.)

"**What do you see in me**?" She asked, wonderingly. And couldn't stop looking into those blue eyes that were gazing back at her with warmth, tenderness, and a hint of sexual arousal. (_Okay, more than a hint, because that wasn't a sword jostling against her hip_.)

"**Roughly, the same thing you see in me**," he responded, with a slight smile in his voice, "**a second chance**." He nudged her nose, with a smile. Regina blinked, feeling moisture well up in her eyes. She quickly pretended she had dust in her eye and flicked at her lashes.

Robin wasn't fooled but simply smiled.

_Gods_, how he loved this woman. She had gotten to him like no one ever had…not since….well, not since Marian, he supposed. But even then…there was just something so different about Regina. Vibrant, strong, caring, forceful… she came in like a storm in the tropics. (_Oh, god…don't think of her coming anywhere_…) At first, she had driven him crazy.

Smart-mouthed. Ungracious. Somewhat of a bitch. That was his first impression.

But once she had stepped in front of the winged monkey to shield Roland…that's when he had quickly revised his initial snap judgment. Oh, there was no doubting she could be difficult and temperamental and cranky and, well, admittedly…scary… but she also had **the touch of a mother**. A tender and loving touch. A loving one.

He'd seen it and no amount of backpedaling could Regina do to undo that.

"**And**," he added, grinning, "**you're quite a good kisser**."

She giggled - _giggled! Regina, the once-now-not-at-all-Evil Queen, GIGGLED - _and smirked at him.

"**Just wait until I get my heart back**."

The look in her eyes nearly made Robin stumble to his knees right then and there. But he forced his focus back to the beautiful woman in front of him. _Gods, how did he get so fortunate?_

"**What is that like**?" He asked her, "**I mean, can you…"**

"**Feel? Yes, I can. Just not fully. It's hard to explain**." She looked at him regretfully, trying to make him understand but not sure if he actually could. _Goddamn Zelena. _

But, to her surprise, he smiled and then took her hand, placing it against his chest. She could feel it beating, strong, steady, quickening under her touch.

"**Then don't**." He smiled. "**Use mine for the both of us**."

This time, Regina didn't bother to hide the very real tears in her eyes and a huge surge of, could it be _love (but, no, not possible too soon…too soon….but), _she shut off that nagging, self-doubting, self-loathing voice, took Robin's face between her hands and returned his kiss with a fervor that soon had them both breathless, him hard as a rock, and her wanting to rip his clothes off right there in the hallway.

She slipped her hand down around his back and gently squeezed his ass.

He groaned.

A soft cough.

Regina jumped and saw a very familiar face.

"**Henry!….good morning….**"

Kids. Always the proverbial cold bucket.

"**Morning….excuse me, Madam Mayor."**

Regina's heart wasn't in her chest but if it had been, she was certain it would have shattered. Robin gently touched her on the arm, his heart aching to see the pain in her eyes, wishing he could do something to take it away.

"**You all-right**?" He asked her softly.

The tears shone brighter than diamonds in her eyes. "**No, no, I'm not**. **But they're waiting for me**.." she turned away.

"**Wait."**

He wasn't going to let her leave like that, leave _him_, in so much pain. Not while he had breath in his body.

She turned and he pulled her towards him and kissed her. Kissed her as if he could take away her pain, kissed her as if the world had stopped for just one moment, kissed her as if Zelena never even existed.

Kissed her as if they were going to last forever.

_This isn't over. _He told her in his kiss.

_Count on it_. She smiled as she pulled away.

_Interim _

The sex wasn't gentle the first time.

Or the second.

Or even the third.

It eventually gentled on the fourth time, when the two of them were too exhausted to do more than just move together like the gentle lapping of peaceful ocean waves.

Regina vaguely remembered barely making it inside the door before Robin had managed to rip her shirt off. _God_, she thought, _I can't even do that well with magic, how does that damn thief do it with just his hands? _

_His mouth all over her neck, her collarbone, his stubble giving her severe kiss burn. Oh god, more 't stop, don't stop, don't stop…gods, yes…right there._

And then he suckled and licked at her breasts, until her nipples were, to use a cliched phrase, hard enough to cut glass. Or at least hard enough to cut something… for a moment she forgot to breathe because he wouldn't stop, _couldn't stop. _

Regina still wasn't sure how he managed to shed his clothes so quickly. He was wearing layers. _So many damned layers_.

"What are you laughing at?" She choked out, as she felt his rumble of laughter against her bare stomach.

"You." He smirked up at her.

"Explain yourself, dammit, before I throw a fireball at you." Regina threatened.

He pulled her close, bare skin on bare skin. Regina thought she was going to incinerate from the inside out. _Who said thieves don't have magic?_

"It's just that never in my wildest dreams I ever thought I would be with you. That I would ever be this lucky again."

"And that's funny to you?"

"It is when you were determined never to fall in love ever again. Funny how life, fate, whatever you call it works when we make other plans."

Through the haze of passion, she stared at him, her mind having only caught one word.

"You _love me?"_

"Dammit, Regina, _yes_." He placed her hand over his heart. "This is yours. Always…."

By that time, they were both on the ground….frankly, the bed was too far and he was too hot and hard…and god was he so hard…she could feel his cock prodding against her bare thigh. She wanted to scream, she was so far gone, and frustrated…and _fuck it, just take me already_.

Vaguely, she noticed he had put on a condom. _How the hell did he do that so fast? Do I even want to know? And thank gods someone was thinking because, damn, she was not ready to be pregnant. _

He leaned over her, arms on each side of her, his hips rocking into hers, cock rubbing against her. She arched into him, wrapping her leg around his hip.

"Regina, my love, my queen."

And then as he finally plunged into her - _about fucking time, _Regina thought fervently - he kissed her fiercely ...like he was never going to kiss her again in this life, like this was his first time, his last time, and all times in between.


End file.
